customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Opening and Closing to Barney's Magical Musical Adventure 2005 VHS/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:EDB9:5CEF:762A:A208-20190826203818
Barney...A Helping Hand for Growing Children was a marketing slogan that launched in 2004. The slogan eventually evolved into a new post-show segment that first aired during Season 9 episodes. This segment later appeared in reruns of Season 7-Season 8. Purpose Briefly replacing the Barney Says segment from the previous eight seasons, the segment sorts each episode into five core educational concepts: * Sharing and Good Manners * Caring and Emotional Development * Imagining and Creativity * Dancing and Movement * Learning Educational Concepts Through Music and Play Segment Used In... Season 9 #Everybody's Got Feelings - Caring and Emotional Development #Caring Hearts - Caring and Emotional Development #Let's Make Music! - Creativity and Imagination #Movin' Along - Dancing and Movement #Let Your Creativity Fly! - Creativity and Imagination #Imagine That! - Creativity and Imagination #All About Me - Caring and Emotional Development #My Baby Brother - Caring and Emotional Development #Keep On Truckin' - Learning Through Educational Activities and Play #I'm A Builder - Learning Through Educational Activities and Play #Coming On Strong - Dancing and Movement #Let's Play Games! - Dancing and Movement #You Can Count on Me! - Learning Through Educational Activities and Play #A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes - Learning Through Educational Activities and Play #Easy as ABC - Learning Through Educational Activities and Play #Look What I Can Do! - Dancing and Movement #Making a Move! - Caring and Emotional Development #Home, Safe Home - Learning Through Educational Activities and Play #On the Road Again - Learning Through Educational Activities and Play #My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist - Sharing and Good Manners Season 7 (re-airing) #All Aboard! - Creativity and Imagination #Up, Down and Around! - Learning Through Educational Activities and Play #Tea-riffic Manners - Sharing and Good Manners #Puppy Love - Caring and Emotional Development #Bunches of Boxes - Creativity and Imagination #Stop! Go! - Learning Through Educational Activities and Play #Red, Yellow and Blue! - Learning Through Educational Activities and Play #Play for Exercise! - Dancing and Movement #Come Blow Your Horn! - Creativity and Imagination #A New Friend - Caring and Emotional Development #Numbers! Numbers! - Learning Through Educational Activities and Play #This Way In! This Way Out! - Learning Through Educational Activities and Play #Spring Into Fun! - Learning Through Educational Activities and Play #Play It Safe! - Sharing and Good Manners #Three Lines, Three Corners - Learning Through Educational Activities and Play #A Parade of Bikes - Dancing and Movement #It's a Happy Day! - Caring and Emotional Development #My Family and Me - Caring and Emotional Development #Splish! Splash! - Creativity and Imagination #BJ's Really Cool House - Creativity and Imagination Season 8 (re-airing) #A Fountain of Fun - Learning Through Educational Activities and Play #On Again, Off Again - Creativity and Imagination #Sharing Is Caring! - Sharing and Good Manners #Here Kitty, Kitty! - Caring and Emotional Development #Once Upon A Fairy Tale - Creativity and Imagination #It's Hot! It's Cold! - Learning Through Educational Activities and Play #A Perfectly Purple Day - Learning Through Educational Activities and Play #Day and Night - Learning Through Educational Activities and Play #Play Piano with Me! - Learning Through Educational Activities and Play #A Picture of Friendship - Caring and Emotional Development #A-Counting We Will Go! - Learning Through Educational Activities and Play #A Little Big Day - Learning Through Educational Activities and Play #A World of Friends - Dancing and Movement #Who's Your Neighbor? - Learning Through Educational Activities and Play #Squares, Squares Everywhere - Learning Through Educational Activities and Play #Let's Go For A Ride! - Creativity and Imagination #That Makes Me Mad - Caring and Emotional Development #It's Your Birthday, Barney! - Caring and Emotional Development #It's Showtime! - Creativity and Imagination #At Home In The Park - Learning Through Educational Activities and Play